Senior Prom
by aquarius127
Summary: Finn knew he was doing the right thing, he just never expected it to hurt this much. Canon up to 3x19. Spoilers for 3x19. Slightly AU. Faberry. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, as it belongs to Fox. **

**A/N: Finn never walked in on Quinn in the bathroom, so he doesn't know she can walk again and they never fought. Also, Joe Hart didn't come to Prom with Quinn. This is un beta-d. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Finn watched the longing looks that Quinn was shooting towards the gym doors all night. He knew exactly who she was looking for; it was the same person that he was hoping would walk through the door as well.

He wasn't as oblivious to things as everyone was led to believe. Sure most of the time questions made his head hurt, and he did one time pray to a grilled cheese; but there were some things that didn't get past him unnoticed.

Finn knew that Quinn was waiting for Rachel to show up at prom and that she cared for Rachel the same way that he did for quite some time now. He stayed quiet about it though because Rachel was with him, and he knew that Quinn wouldn't try to do anything to win her over because of their rocky past, which made the blonde believe that the brunette could never return her feelings. Finn was inclined to believe that as well, until recently.

It was right after the accident, that he started to notice the changes in Rachel whenever Quinn was involved. Rachel was catatonic for days after the crash and the only time should would talk was either when she was crying saying that it was all her fault or when she was yelling at Finn to leave her alone. Quinn wasn't allowed any visitors while she was in the hospital and when Rachel found that out, she became more despondent and would always trace her fingers over her cell phone background which was a picture of her and Quinn holding a teddy bear and a heart from around Valentine's Day.

The first time Finn saw Rachel smile again was when Quinn wheeled down the hallway towards them. Her smile was so wide and the spark that was missing from her eyes returned brighter than ever, even more so than when she was with him.

Finn brushed it off at first as just Rachel being happy to see Quinn again, but then he started to pay attention to them. The next time he noticed Rachel act differently with Quinn was when all the Gleeks were in the library discussing senior skip day, after Rachel hugged Quinn, she lingered longer than usual and held Quinn's hand the entire time with a smile on her face.

That day he couldn't help but notice how well Quinn's and Rachel's hands fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle or as equals. Neither girls hand overshadowed the other and just looked comfortable, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He noticed that when Rachel and he held hands, his hand always eclipsed hers and it was kind of awkward, like they were forced together. He didn't like his conclusion too much about that, but once again he ignored it.

The next time he noticed Rachel look at Quinn differently was when Quinn and Artie were singing together. He didn't miss the glare that Rachel kept sending Artie's way as if she was jealous and wanted to push him out of his chair. He also noticed the pleased look on her face when Quinn announced that all her plumbing still worked, (whatever that meant).

Now there was Prom. He and Rachel have been fighting a lot more lately and this thing with Prom didn't help.

Yeah, he could see why Rachel was mad at taking Quinn to prom, but it doesn't mean that he understands it. It wasn't until Quinn and he were running for Prom King and Queen that Rachel even expressed an interest in going. The moment she found out that he was taking Quinn, was it that she got jealous. Finn noticed the almost possessive look in her eye when she talked about Quinn and all that she had, was when Finn finally put it together.

Rachel Berry liked Quinn Fabray.

She liked her as in an "I'm gay for Fabray" type of way, and Finn couldn't deny it any longer. It all made sense once he thought about it. How Rachel asked what it was like to kiss Quinn, how Quinn was the prettiest girl she's ever met, or how Quinn needed a simple corsage to not distract from her beauty. It was obvious the more he thought about it and he wondered how many more people could see something between Quinn and Rachel. Santana probably knew too, which makes a lot of sense about the "Gay Berry" comment now. There was only one thing left to do.

Finn Hudson had to let Rachel Berry go.

It hurt him that his fiancée (soon to be ex) had feelings for someone else, but he knew that if he tried to fight for Rachel he'd be fighting a losing battle. Finn was pulled from his inner thoughts by Quinn pulling on his hand. Looking down at her, he managed a weak smile and noticed that she was pointing at something.

"Hey Finn look at who just showed up."

Finn turned around and saw that there stood Kurt and Blaine with Rachel in a beautiful full length dress. _"Fuck, she looks beautiful."_ That thought made his heart hurt more, and he almost reconsidered not breaking up with Rachel and being selfish when he saw Rachel look right past him and right at Quinn. He swore that he heard Rachel's heart skip a beat when she looked at Quinn with a look nothing short but admiration and love. He turned to look at Quinn and saw the same expression in Rachel's face mirrored back in Quinn's. That strengthened his resolve and knew it was the right thing to break up with Rachel; he couldn't stand in the way of her happiness anymore.

He was about to take a step forward when Rachel walked over to them and greeted the pair,

"Hi Finn, do you mind if I talk to Quinn for a moment? Then I'll be yours for the rest of the night."

He just nodded as the girls walked away. He idly talked to Kurt and Blaine who now had fuzzy hair while he waited for Rachel and Quinn to return. Ten minutes passed and he excused himself from the conversation to find the girls. He walked out of the gymnasium and heard voices down the hallway; he stayed hidden behind the corner.

"_Don't you know what you mean to me?"_

Yes he did know what Quinn means to her, she meant everything. He could imagine Quinn trying not to get her hopes up and not believe that Rachel meant it in the way she wanted it to. After tonight Quinn would finally get the girl and Rachel would be something she hasn't been for a while now happy.

"_Stop making out with Berry, and come to the Spanish room."_ Santana's voice echoed throughout the hall.

Finn jumped at the added voice and hoped that Santana was just kidding. Quinn and Rachel were going to be an item soon enough, he just hoped it happened after the broke up and not before. He heard Quinn make her way down the corridor and he decided if it would be the best time for Rachel and him to talk. Finn stepped from behind the corner and cleared his throat.

Rachel spun around quickly from the intrusion and let out a sigh upon seeing it was Finn.

"Hey Finn, sorry we took so long. I just wanted to have a talk with Quinn and compliment her on her dress and impending win as Prom Queen." She said apologetically.

"It fine Rach. We need to talk."

Rachel nodded but looked nervous at the tone in Finn's voice.

Finn knew he was doing the right thing, he just never expected it to hurt this much.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out with it. We need to break up Rachel because while I love you, I know that you don't love me anymore and that you love Quinn." He finished in a ramble while trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Rachel stood there shell shocked. Out of the entire thing Rachel expected to come out of Finn's mouth, _that_ was certainly not one of them. She internally began to panic and wondered how he guessed her feelings for the blonde. Rachel sputtered trying to come up with a response to defend herself when Finn cut in again.

"Please don't lie to me Rachel. I know you have feelings for Quinn and you know us breaking up would be for the best. Even if it wasn't because of this but because you're destined for New York and even though I said that I want to go there, I've always wanted to stay in Lima. So please, just make it easier for both of us and tell the truth."

Rachel could tell he was trying to stay calm and not cry and Rachel tried not to as well. What hurt the most was the resigned tone in his voice and the fact that she knew it was the truth, she never meant to hurt Finn. She just nodded her head jerkily in agreement with what he said and told him.

"I still love you, you know. You were my first friend and I'll always care for you but I love Quinn. I'm so sorry that I hurt you Finn, but I couldn't help it."

"I know, I think after tonight it'll be best if we just don't talk to each other for a while. You know it'll take some time to adjust; but uh Rach? Just don't take to long with telling Quinn, I know she really likes you and I know that Joe kid likes her so make a move before he tries to make one."

Rachel took a deep breath willing herself not to cry and smiled watery. "Thanks Finn, I'll do that."

Rachel looked down at her hand and slowly took off her engagement ring and slowly handed it to Finn. He slowly took it from her and slid it into his pocket, making it feel like it weighed a ton.

Their moment was interrupted by Kurt sticking his head out the door and said,

"C'mon guys they're about to announce Prom court and you need to be up on stage Finn!" Kurt quickly took in both of their appearances and Rachel's now empty hand before saying, "Did I interrupt something?"

Rachel shook her head and replied, "No, no you didn't Kurt. Finn and I just finished."

Kurt went back into the gym and Finn and Rachel quickly followed, while Finn went on stage.

Principle Figgins announced the winners.

"This year's 2012 Senior Prom King is…Finn Hudson!"

"By an astounding number of write in ballots, the 2012 Prom Queen is Rachel Berry!"

Finn and Rachel awkwardly went to the middle of the gym and began to slowly dance to Santana and Quinn singing '_Take My Breath Away_'. Rachel locked eyes with Quinn as she noticed that the blonde was singing directly to her. Finn noticed this as well and stepped back. He took his crown off his head and placed it on Rachel's after taking off her tiara. Rachel looked up confusedly at Finn and he spoke.

"I'm going to leave now Rach. But there's a girl up there that would love to dance with you and be your Prom Queen."

"Thank you Finn, you'll make someone really happy one day." Finn nodded and left the room.

Rachel turned to the stage where Quinn was watching on with curious eyes. Rachel smiled serenely at the blonde and walked towards the stage. Rachel took her tiara and placed it on Quinn's head and asked,

"May I please have this dance Quinn? I believe it's customary for the King and Queen to have the first dance."

Quinn smiled but looked confused and tears slowly filled her hazel eyes. She timidly spoke.

"I-I don't understand."

"It's simple Quinn; Finn gave me his crown so I could be King, while I give you mine so that you could be Queen."

"But why?"

Rachel looked nervously at Quinn before answering, "Finn and I broke up tonight because he didn't want to get in the way of my feelings for someone else."

"Who?"

"It's you. I really like you Quinn and even though Finn and I just broke up, I want to take you on a date soon and do all the things that couples mmphh."

Quinn silenced Rachel with a gentle kiss on the lips before answering, "I'd love to."

Rachel stuck out her hand for Quinn to hold onto while she wheeled them out to the floor, but Quinn surprised her instead. Quinn slowly put her legs on the floor and shakily stood up.

Rachel looked at Quinn in awe and asked, "You can walk?"

Quinn just smiled and slowly nodded yes. "Yes, it recent as of only a couple days ago I wanted it to be a Prom surprise for everyone; you're not mad that I kept it from you, are you?"

Rachel smiled and quickly shook her head, "No Quinn. You take my breath away."

Quinn smiled and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder as the slow danced in a circle, not caring who was watching or what was to come. They stayed like that the entire night, just basking in feeling the other in their arms.

It was perfect.

* * *

**Review?**

**A/N: So that's my take on tonight's episode! I had to do it after all my Faberry feeling's exploded. It's quite different from the other one; I did based on this year's prom. For those who follow my other story, that'll be up tomorrow along with an explanation! I tried to make Finn a semi decent person in this one, let me know how I did and what you think of it!**


End file.
